untitled
by Tutorgirl2303
Summary: haley is the new grl in town and is having a hard time fitting in. what happens when lucas befriends her and she meets nathan? total naley!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys um……yeah I don't have a title for this yet so hopefully you guys like it! Please let me know what you think!

Background on characters

Haley James- just moved to Tree Hill and is a senior at tree hill high

Lucas Scott- co-captain of the tree hill ravens bball team, brother of Nathan Scott and dating Brooke Davis

Brooke Davis- Captain of the cheerleading team, dating Lucas and most popular girl in school, best friend of Peyton Sawyer

Nathan Scott- Co- captain of the bball team, player, and most popular boy in school, brother of Lucas

Peyton Sawyer- moody cheerleader, best friend of Brooke Davis

I might add jake into the story! So uhhh, tell me what you think! Thanks guys!

Tutorgirl2303


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! So, tell me what you think of it! Plz! Thanks so much for all the reviews so far!

Chapter One----

A navy blue convertible slug bug with a Duke bumper sticker drove down the streets of a small town called Tree Hill. A young woman with a natural beauty was driving the car. Her name was Haley James. Her and her family had just moved to Tree Hill a week ago and she was still getting used to the town before school started the next day.

She stopped in front of a small café called 'Karen's Café', she was hungry so she stopped and decided to go into the café, She walked in and went and sat down at a booth next to the window, waiting for someone to bring her a menu a tall blonde boy and a short brunette girl came over to the booth.

"Hey, are you new in town?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I am. Ummm…….my name's Haley. Haley James," Haley answered.

"I'm Brooke and this hottie is my boyfriend, Lucas Scott." Brooke replied.

"Nice to meet you both. Umm…if this is you spot then I can move-"

"Oh, no don't move! We're waiting for our friends, Nathan and Peyton, you are welcome to join us," Lucas said.

"Okay. Thanks," Haley said shyly.

About an hour later Haley knew just about everything about Lucas and Brooke and vice versa.

"Man, Nate's gonna like you. I mean a girl who loves basketball, Michael Jordan, and wants to go to Duke University, I say it's a match made in heaven!" Lucas said.

"Luke, honey, don't give her any ideas you know how he is with girls!" Brooke says to him.

The door to the café opens, the bell goes off, and Haley, Brooke, and Lucas look up to see who it is,

"Well, speak of the devil! Glad to see you could finally grace us with your presence little brother," Luke says.

"Well, I had to work out. You know so that I can be in shape for the season. Unlike some people," Nathan says.

"Luke has his own way of working out. Right broody ?" Brooke says.

Luke just smiles. Nathan then notices Haley. She's looking down at her hands in her lap. She looks up to meet his gaze.

"Umm……Brooke, Luke it was nice meeting you but, I…..uh…..have to go," she says and runs out of the café leaving two very confused people behind her.

"What the hell was that about?"

SPOILERS- why did haley run?

Oh and right now I'm anti- CMM 'cause he's getting married again! Him and Sophia haven't even been separated for a year! Can you believe that! Okay, I had to get that out of my system!

REVIEW plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys if some of you are wondering why I am anti-CMM right now you can go to or and see what they say on there! Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing! 

Chapter 2

"What they hell was that about?" asked Brooke.

"Well, I…umm… kind of know her," Nathan replied.

"How?"

"We met at a Duke party last year. We got to talking and…….."

FLASHBACK

"Hey there, are you a college girl?" asked Nathan.

"What's it to you?" asked the girl he was talking to.

"I think I can bang you but my friend over there thinks I can't. I say we prove him wrong."

"Jerk," replied the girl and she walked off.

A girl walks up behind him.

"She's way out of your league any way," she said.

"Well, are you?" Nathan asked seductively.

"I don't know, but if you use that pick up line on me then you should just forget about it," she said (meaning the line he gave that girl that's out of his league).

"I'm Nathan Scott. You are?"

"Haley James."

They got to talking and they had so much in common. They started dancing to 'Fantasy' by Ludacris. When Nathan knew he had to take her as his own.

"Let's go up stairs," he whispered huskily in her ear.

All Haley could do was nod and let him led her upstairs. Once they found an empty room they went into the room and Nathan locked the door and pushed Haley up against the wall and kissed her. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist. It was very 'The Notebook' love scene.

"Wow," was all Haley could say when they were done.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

He looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?

"I've gotta go. But, uh, give me your number and I'll call you. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

END FLASHBACK

"….So, she gave me her number but I never called her."

"Oh, I'll find out where she lives and talk to her about it tomorrow," Brooke said.

'Why the hell would she run?' Nathan thought to himself.

"Well, let's eat!" Lucas said, secretly worried about his new found friend.

REVIEW PLZ! Tell me what you think  thanks guys!


	4. Author's note

Hey guys! Umm….thank you so much for the reviews! I've been having a really hard time with the 3rd chapter but as soon as I'm finished with it I will post it for you guys! But I auditioned for the school play today so idk when I will have time to post again! I am hoping to have the 3rd chapter posted bye the weekend! Thanks again for the reviews! Oh, and I'm sry for the last chapter being all underlined! Well, I'll post it as soon as I can!

Tutorgirl2303


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sry I haven't UD in a long time I've been sick and haven't been able to get on! I hope you guys like this chapter! And again sry for not UD sooner!

Chapter 3

The next day Haley got her locker number and went to her locker. 'Oh great' Haley thought,' Why does his locker have to be next to mine?'

"Hey Haley. Umm…….I'm sorry I never called you. I really meant to-"

"That's not why I ran out yesterday."

"Then why did you?"

"I had a family emergency."

"Oh, alright. I still feel bad that I never called you."

"It was just a one night stand, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Nathan just stood there and watched her walk away. He wanted to tell her it was so much more than that. That he never felt like that before, that he wanted her as his own. But he didn't want to be rejected or get his pride hurt. He was Nathan Scott, no girl could say no to him…..right?

All Haley could think about was her conversation with Nathan 'til lunch, when Brooke and some blonde named Peyton could help her forget about Nathan. Only, Nathan had that lunch too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nathan asked as he approached the table he and his friends sat at.

"Hey, Nate. Haley was just telling us about her first day here," Brooke answered.

"Oh, cool," he said and sat down and he totally zoned out for the rest of lunch.

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Haley had a free period and headed towards the gym. She wanted to see if there was a girl's basketball team. Little did she know Nathan and Lucas had P.E that period. So, she went into the gym and spotted Whitey.

"Hello, my name is Haley and I was just wondering if you guys had a girl's basketball team," Haley told him.

"Haley, I guess you are new here (Haley nods her head) I see, we don't have a girl's teams," Whitey told her. He could see her obvious disappointment.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to college on a full ride scholarship," she told him sadly.

"Well, I can figure something out for you," he kindly told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much sir!"

With that she turned around and hit a brick wall. No, not a wall…………someone. She looked up and there was……

"What the hell?"


	6. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for not UD in awhile I feel really bad, but I hope you guys like this chapter  and don't forget to watch the OTH season finale next week! Hopefully we'll get a 4th season! R&R

Chapter 4-

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I came to see my favorite little sister. Why else would I leave Duke to see you?" the stranger to everyone in the gym said.

Everyone in the gym was now watching Haley and her brother. Nathan and Lucas walked over to Whitey to see who it was. That's when Nathan recognized him. Nathan leaned over and whispered something to Luke. Luke's eyes got huge. Nathan walked up behind Haley and just stared at her brother. Haley turned around and looked at Nathan.

"What do you want Nate?"

"Your brother is Jake James? The best Duke point guard ever. Who averages 36 points, 10 rebounds, and 30 offensive boards a game?"

"Glad to see you did your homework. Yes, Jake's my brother. Is that a problem?"

"No, Jake's my idol!"

"Okay guys, I'm right here. Stop talking like I'm not."

"Sorry big brother. Jake this is Nathan and Lucas. Guys this is Jake, my big brother."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

Lucas turned to Nathan and says, just loud enough for Nathan to hear him, "bet you wished you'd called her now." All Nathan could do was elbow Luke.

"Well, Coach K says he misses you very much Hales."

"Yeah, I miss him too."

"What do you have right now? P.E?"

"No, free period, why?"

"I wanted to play a little one on one with my sister."

"Yeah, right! Coach would kill me!"

"True, wanna go hang out before your next class?"

"Sounds great! Bye guys!"

"Bye," they all said at once.

The whole gym was silent. The only thing you could here was Haley's laughter, as she and Jake James walked out of the gym.

"So, that Nathan guy looked familiar. Or, at least his eyes did," Jake said as they walked out to the court yard.

"Well, they should, stupid!"

"Why?"

"Because they're Jenny's eyes. He's the father of her."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Who'd ever thought when you'd move you'd move to the town where Jenny's father lives."

"Ironic, I know."

"Or fate. Does he know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. Did you say fate?"

"Yeah, never mind that Hales. He needs to know."

"I know he does, I just don't know how to tell him."

"You better figure it out. And soon little sister. Before he finds out another way then from you."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am!"

"Shut up!"

Jake and Haley spent the rest of her free period laughing and reminiscing about old times. When the bell rang Haley went to class and Jake went to her house. Neither of them knowing that someone had heard their whole conversation about Jenny and Nathan.

What did you guys think? Hope you liked it! Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't UD in like for ever! I feel really bad! I ant to thank everyone for your reviews that means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy these chapters and I'll try to UD more often!!!! Enjoy!!!_**

**_Tutor girl_**

* * *

"Hey, Haley!" Brooke said walking up to her after school.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Hey, what do you know about this rumor that you have a baby and its father is Nathan, weird, right?"

"Who told you that?"

"Ummm…….Rachel, she's a Big bitch though-"

"Take me to her. Please."

Brooke and Haley went back into the school. They found Rachel talking to Nathan.

"Hey Haley," Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel. Why are you going around telling people that I have a baby whose father is Nathan?"

"Well, isn't that what you and your brother were talking about in the courtyard today. I thought Nathan should know."

"That's none of your business."

"I can't help it if you're easy."

Haley punched her in the nose and said, " Oh looks like Daddy's going to have to buy you a new nose." Then she looked at Nathan and Brooke then ran out. Nathan ran out after her.

"Haley! Is it true?" Nathan yelled across the parking lot.

Haley turned around and to watch him with tears in her eyes and just nodded. He ran to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I really wanted to, I was going to really I was."

"I believe you. Can I see my child?"

"Yes, her name's Jenny."

"Jenny, I like that name."

"I'm glad. Just follow me."

"Oh, I uh, don't have a car right now."

"Okay hop in."


End file.
